Happy New Year!
by Hooded Kaio Ghost
Summary: Raven has never been good with parties so she spends every New Year's Eve on the roof, but could this year bring new feelings between her and the green changeling?


This is a one-shot fic for the New Year! I hope you enjoy it! It's very BB/R, with hints of Rob/Star. And if you don't like those pairings, then I suggest you don't read this story. I detest flames. Thank you.

Before we go on, there is something I'd like to say. Let us pause and remember the wonderful stories written by the Soaring Falcon and InuGhost that have been deleted from this website by someone named No One. They were truly good. Thank you.

-------------------------------------------

Chapter One- _Happy New Year_

It was New Year's Eve and the Titans were throwing a big party, inviting all their closest friends, ranging from Aqualad to Wildebeest in A to Z format. Everyone had dressed up especially for the occasion. Starfire had dressed in a pink tank top and a short lavender denim skirt, and she had managed to put her long red hair up into a shimmery ponytail, making her look twice as beautiful as ever. Robin clung to Star a lot tonight, everyone could tell, especially since no one could get near her. Robin had put on a new red t-shirt and some new blue jean pants, and had even let his hair hang out, just for tonight.

Cyborg—being a robot, and there being no sizes in clothes for robots—simply just waxed his plating even harder tonight, making it shine in the bright light.

Beast Boy had worn some brown khaki Capri pants, and a black shirt with purple sleeves, and made extra sure to take a shower, so he didn't smell so much like an animal.

And Raven…Well, no one could find her. She had simply disappeared when the first of the guests had arrived, and hadn't been seen since. Star had looked for her for a while, but gave up when she reached the seventh floor. Apparently, Raven just didn't like people today.

"Rae?" Beast Boy called out peering into the dark room in front of him. "The party's downstairs! Aren't you coming?"

No one answered. "Let's see." Beast Boy said, tapping his head as he thought where Raven might be. She wasn't near the party, wasn't in the training room, or her room, so where could she be? "Well," Beast Boy said to himself. "The only logical place left would be the roof."

So, he started for that direction, praying she was there, because he didn't know how to go chasing after her in those "dimenti-who-see-what's its". Walking up the last step, Beast Boy pushed the roof's door open. His prayers were answered, when he saw her, levitating near the edge, her short, violet hair blowing in the warm night's breeze.

"I know you're there, Beast Boy." She said, not even turning around. "What do you want?"

Beast Boy stepped out from the shadows and came up beside her, sheepishly asking, "Uh, I was just wondering if you wanted to come to the party?"

"I refuse to waste the precious moments of my life that I have left, partying with a lot of crazy teenagers." Raven said, not opening her eyes. "I'm staying here."

"Then so am I."

Raven felt him sit down next to her, his warm arm rubbing against her own cold one. She shifted nervously to her right, a slight blush creeping to her gray cheeks. Beast Boy was a gentleman, and instead of following her like a lovesick puppy, he gave her some space. Raven gave a quick breath for that. But then she decided to say, "Why?"

He cocked his head slightly, and looked at her veiled purple eyes with his own clear green ones. "What do you mean?" He asked her, curiously.

"Why are you up here, instead of down there?" She questioned him.

He shrugged. "I just didn't want you to be alone."

They spent the next minute or so in uncomfortable silence, both not sure what to say, or even if they should say something.

"Nice weather we're having, huh?"

Raven remained silent, her eye twitching at Beast Boy's corny phrases.

"Uhh, right…" He shut up again.

Raven suddenly had the uncontrollable urge to talk with him about something that had been bothering her for a long time.

"Uh, Beast Boy?" She asked him, nervously. "Could I ask you a question?"

"Yah? What?" He asked, looking at her.

"Say I've got this friend, okay? And she has a very strange attraction that she's feeling towards a male friend, well, she's not sure how to handle it, so should she forget about it, or should she pursue this "male friend"?"

Beast Boy thought for a moment and then, his face suddenly lit up like he knew a terribly juicy secret, and so he proceeded to say, "Oh! You're talking about Star, aren't you?"

Raven's face fell, and Beast Boy suddenly felt something hit him right in the gut and knock him onto his back. It was a pillow.

"Oof!" He said rubbing his head, which was entirely the wrong place to rub. "Where'd this pillow come from?" He wondered. Suddenly, he noticed Raven's face, it was lit up and light was dancing in Raven's eyes. He instantly knew that Raven had summoned and thrown the pillow, and devised a way to fight back.

"Oh look!" He said, pointing at the nothingness behind Raven. "A giant hamster!"

Raven foolishly looked behind her, and was suddenly tackled onto the ground. "It's payback time!" Beast Boy called from above her. Raven had opened her mouth to chant her mantra, when Beast Boy pressed a hand to her lips and silenced her. Normally the fighting type when her personal space was violated, Beast Boy was surprised when Raven remained absolutely still and made no move to defend herself.

"_It has to be a trick." _Beast Boy told himself. _"And I'm not going to fall for it." _

But she still did not move, and Beast Boy began to wonder if she had fallen asleep with her eyes open. "Raven?" He said, waving his free hand around her face. She remained blank. Just then, Raven spoke, her voice a whisper that you had to strain to hear.

"He has such lovely eyes." She said, staring into Beast Boy's emerald orbs, while he stared into her own purple ones. Somewhere, in the backs of their minds, something clicked and Beast Boy moved his hand off of Raven's lips. She opened her mouth to speak, but then closed it again. Suddenly, Beast Boy leaned down towards Raven and his lips met with hers. Raven closed her eyes and kissed him back, slowly wrapping her arms around his neck. Finally, they both let go and gasped for air, Raven's heart beating a mile a minute.

"Wait." She said, confused. "I just experienced love, why isn't anything blowing up?"

"Maybe cause you experienced it with the right person?" Beast Boy said shyly, helping her to her feet. Raven shifted a bit, her graceful feet unsure of where they were standing. Just as she nearly fell over, Beast Boy's arm steadied her. She smiled at his sweet face and sunk into his chest, the beating of his heart in tune with her own. Just then, a chanting sounded from below.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!" The voices from below shouted, music blaring loudly, whistles going off and everyone hollered with cheer. It was 2005.

"Happy New Year, Raven." Beast Boy said, leaning into her silky purple hair with the gentleness of a friend.

"Happy New Year, Beast Boy." Raven said, happier then she had ever been. For once in her sad life, something had gone right. Something named Beast Boy.

-------------------------------------------

How was that? I hope it went well! And one more thing, HAPPY NEW YEAR!!

Raine: goring pumpkins Yeah. Stab Happy, happy, happy.

Ignore her. She's just having her time of the month again.

Raine: pretending that the pumpkin she is goring is Hooded Kaio Ghost Die stupid sister!

Ahem, yes, well, anyways. I hope you will review my story, whether you liked it or not! It will mean so much to me! Thank you! Hooded Kaio Ghost.


End file.
